


Reconciliation

by lilolilyrae



Series: Be Free [3]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Partners finding their way back...





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even plan to write a follow-up to Waiting To Be Me, but then this happened!
> 
> Movie SPOILERS!!!!!

She's missed her for so long, it made her cynical. 

So when she sees her again, she's angry at first.

"Not your partner _yet_ "

Lou doesn't even know why she said it- she missed Deb, and now that she is back, she's pushing her away-  
Perhaps because she isn't yet herself again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she then sees Deb's knowing look. But she doesn't push.

Maybe she knows Lou has to find herself before she can find her.

 

It's not about the man- would never be about anyone but the two of them.

 _He_ was just a job gone wrong, and everything around it purely physical. 

It's not about Debbie having left Lou alone by going to prison, either, it was neither her fault nor her intention, and Lou knows this.

But perhaps it's the result of that.

Not having seen each other for so long... They can't go back to how it was, apart from being partners in crime. At least Lou can't.

 

It takes seeing Deb being herself- fierce, stunning, cold yet like fire, carefully planning yet always seeming like she's running head first into a wall- it takes Deb being  _there_ , flesh and blood and succeeding at her work, for Lou to break.

With Debbie around, and with the others being carefree and unknowing of their history, a group of careless, careful planning criminals in her home- Lou finds back to herself.

And watching Lou, there's a familiar pull...

 

It's not during the actual heist, there can't be distractions during an operation like that.

Maybe, subconsciously, Lou knew she could never wait longer than that, and as a safety precaution, she needs them to be together again in every sense of the word before it goes down.

Needs Deb as her always efficient safety net.

 

It's when Deb reveals her plan- her true plan, not the necklace, which was an elaborate plan enough but seemed to miss something- and there it is, the coup not just a plot of vengeance, but a distraction for the actual heist.

Deb moves to go inform everyone that needs to know about it- really just Amita, Lou assumes. 

She doesn't care, knows it can wait another minute or two.

Lou grabs hold of Deb's arm, pulling her back towards herself. Debbie's eyes light up as she recognises Lou's intention.

And their lips meet.

It's a quick kiss, but is says all there needs to be said. They both go back to work after that, but in the evening, Lou finds Deb in her bed, and she smiles.

 

After the heist, Lou goes on her trip. 

Some would call it a foolish decision, or perhaps think she was running away, but really, it's the opposite of that. 

Now that Lou has found herself again in their union, she needs to get her head clear of the adrenaline if the heist, before actually returning home for good.

And Debbie waits for her, of course.

They meet up at a gas station just outside of town, and Lou takes both of Debbie's hands, pulling her close.

Maybe they will never again pull of a heist as thrilling as the last-

But as long as they have each other, the thrill of just the smallest job is enough to keep them alive.


End file.
